DemiWhat?
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Astrid McCall is the adoptive daughter and sister of Scott McCall and Melissa McCall. She know about Scott's world but Scott don't know about her world...what is her world? Will she be able to keep it a secret? Who else from the pack is a demigod? Read to find out! 5 reviews for the next chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello! One more week and i will upload almost everyday. I notice that no one went to see my other stories...so i would like to ask if you could just check them out and review if you want. **

**This story is a crazyyyyy idea i had yesterday before i got to bed and now here it is...i hope you like it...if i get at least 5 reviews i will upload the next chapter. **

**Enjoy! Review!**

**Demi…What?**

**Chapter 01: Camping (from Astrid's POV).**

**Astrid POV**

Hi! My name is Astrid McCall. I'm adoptive sister of Scott McCall and daughter of Melissa McCall.

My mum gave up on when I was only 2 months old ever since I've been bouncing from foster home to another one.

At the age of 16 a woman came into the orphanage, Ms. McCall, looking for a daughter because her son was too old to take care of him as a child anymore, she saw me and instantly fell in love with me and adopted me.

Months after I got settle in I found out Scott's secret…he was a Beta werewolf and like that I fell into the supernatural it wasn't shocking at all after all I have a secret of my own….

My secret; well I am a demigod, demigod means half god half human. My father is Lord Zeus King of the Olympians Gods…yeah the Greek Gods are alive.

Before I was adopted my last name was Astrid Lights…ironic huh?

No one knows my secret not even the pack..they think I'm human with a sweet scent and I'm planning to keep it that way. I went Camp every summer because Chiron came and told the stuff of the Orphanage or my adoptive parents that this camp is for kids with special abilities such as dyslexia and ADHD.

I've been to wars and I have lost friends and everything. I have helped the pack, they have seen my skills in sword fighting and just fighting it was thought by them I was taught in the camp I go, that isn't exactly a lie.

I have a sister that Percy Jackson gave back to me, Thalia Grace, she used to be the tree that protect every demigod from monsters. And I owe him so much…he is one of my closet friends.

You wonder why I'm writing this; well if I die I want my adoptive family learn the truth about the kid they had under they roof and the cause of my death. They say I won't live till my 19th year and I'm scared I only have two years left and I still don't know how I will die….it's still a reason to live my life to the fullest I can't imagine how my family will react to my death. I don't know how to feel about it, I love my life, I love the people in it.

What is after death?

All those questions and The Fates don't say anything to redeem myself at least for a little bit.

WOW! I went to the deep stuff.

I will write to you soon. Got to go to school!

Scott: As? Are you awake? My adoptive brother said as he knocked the door and then slightly opens it and put his head inside my room.

Me: Yes, ready? I said as I close my diary and put it under my pillow and grab my bag.

I wonder how he will react if he learns the truth about me, about my death.

Of course he will cry and be mad but will he accepted it? Will the pack accepted it? I saw how he react when Alison died I don't want to see him like this again.

I don't want to see anyone like this, I had enough deaths in my life.

And still I can't accepted that is part of life, is anyone getting used to it?

Without realizing it I was out and into the classroom. Suddenly I felt someone watching me, I turned around facing the window and I saw…Nico and my dad?

I raised my hand and I asked to go to the bathroom, I ran outside the class and fell on Lydia I quick as stand up I mumbled a sorry and ran outside.

Me: Nico? Dad? What is going on? I quickly bowed and hug him.

Dad: Hey, my daughter I wanted to tell you that you have a brother.

Me: A brother?

Nico: Yes, cousin. His name is Jason and his cooler than you! He teased me and I playfully slapped him in the arm.

Dad: Are you treated well here?

Me: I have no complains.

Nico: Uncle Zeus we should head back, Astrid I will see you in a month and Annabeth and Piper say to IM them today!

Me: Okay! Goodbye and be safe. I hugged them and bowed. As I was walking passed the lockers I saw Lydia looking at me more likely starring at me as if I had done something bad.

Me: Lydia? Why you are like that? I ran after her.

She stopped and looked at me like she was trying to see through me.

Lydia: Who were those guys you meet outside?

Me: Why you care? Oh my Gods!

Lydia: You can't answer me with a question!

Me: They were some friends.

Lydia: From?

Me: From the Orphanage they came to ask me if I was okay. I easily lied. Lying it had became part of my daily routine and I hate it!

She looked at me like she didn't believe me and I just went inside the class again.

They day passed normally me hanging out with the girls and thinking about what my dad had said. The topic of the strange men I met was long forgotten.

I told the pack at the end of school I would go to Derek to ask if he could help me with some research about Katie Argent, I and Derek were close as friends more likely as siblings.

Of course that wasn't true I wanted to practice my sword skills and my lighting aiming. I felt that I would be needed at camp earlier than usual something told me we would have a big effect on demigods.

Walking through the forest looking around enjoying the view and remembering how I got inside the gates of the Camp.

**Flashback:**

I ran as fast as I could, my abusive father was chasing me because I ran away, we used to live near the forest so my I couldn't escape.

Suddenly I saw a barrier and my adoptive father's voice and as I looked behind me to see if he was close and he was, I stepped into a tree and I fell, but when I fell I saw a completely different scenario, they were kids with armor and swords running around and talking. I stand up and looked behind I couldn't see anything that reminded me the New York's forest. Suddenly a very scary voice asked me what I was doing here. I told him that my adoptive father was beating me up for years and that I had run away. After that I stayed at a house called "The Big House" till a month later I was playing with some kids in the bonfire when they stopped and looked at me, that day I was claimed.

I was one of the kids of The Big Three but I wasn't the only one, it was also Percy Jackson, he had arrived that day. Everyone was shocked me included. But I felt loved.

**End Of Flashback.**

Suddenly I heard a roar, I turned around and I saw a monster, furry to be exact.

Monster: Oh! Another Zeus' child! Time to say goodbye young one! And it aimed it's claws but I easily ducked. I took off my bracelet and when I shake it, it turned into a sword. I start move it toward the furry and it was backing down.

Me: You backing down, huh? I felt a wave of determination.

They furry attacked me and grabbed me from my shoulders. I was so pissed and it start flying, then I made a lighting hit it and it let me down and turned into a fairy dust.

I landed hard on the ground and I was swearing under my breath. I stood up and start to look for my sword. Suddenly someone said:

Someone: Looking for this? I turn to see who it was and it was the one and only Derek Hale, first thought in my head was "How long he was standing there?" He tossed the sword and I grab it.

Derek: What happen to you? Oh! Thank Gods he didn't see what happen.

Me: Nothing, I was practicing and I lost my sword.

Derek: Pretty impressive sword you got here. Mind If I looked at it?

Me: Yeah! I answered scared because if he knew what it was then I'm screwed and the Camp with me.

He took it and looked at it and his look was full of question for the object in front of him.

When he saw he couldn't find an answer he gave it back to me.

Derek: Scott was looking for you. I'll walk you home.

He walked me to the house and it was awkward I was getting the vibe that he had seen what happen back in the woods or maybe it was only me.

**Time Skip: To the weekend:**

I wake up in Saturday morning because Chiron came to tell my adoptive mum that I will go earlier in the Camp. But I knew they needed me for something. After they learnt that the pack announced to me that we will go camping…great!

I had packed and we were heading to the woods. Suddenly my dad spoke to me and told me to IM my friends at camp because they had something to tell me.

I actually excused myself so I can go "pee". I knew Stiles was following me because he didn't trust me. I ran and went to a river I made my offer to Iris and waited for Percy to pick up.

Percy: YO! Astrid! Where have you been?

Me: Let's me tell you…to Beacon Hills.

Annabeth: OMG! As! Thank Gods you are okay! The other day your dad came and told Chiron about what The Fates told him for you!

Me: I know , two years only to live and then I die in a big war.

Percy and Annabeth: YOU KNEW?

Me: After I got claimed I had a dream that told me.

Piper: Don't dare die on us!

Me: I can't do anything, Piper, it's The Fates we are talking about, everything they say it happens.

Piper: RACHELL TAKE YOUR ASS IN HERE!

Rachel: Hey! It that Astrid?

Me: No, it's Hades, what you think?

Thunder.

Rachel: Good to see you in a mood for jokes after you leant you have only two years to live!

Me: I knew that.

Rachel: All along?

I nodded.

Me: Look guys got to go.

Percy: Okay but still we don't forgive you for not IM us all this time. You owe us 3 Capture Flags games, young lady!

Me: Oh! Shut up Percy!

Annabeth: You owe us see you in a week!

Me: You mean in two days.

Annabeth: Whatever, Clarisse wants to fight with you again.

Me: I won't get my butt kicked again!

Clarisse walked into the room smirking at me.

Clarisse: And how do you know that?

Me: I ran with the wolves. I answered with pride.

Clarisse: Wolves?

Percy: Her adoptive brother is the Alpha of a pack of werewolves.

Clarisse: WHAT?

Me: Guys, I have to go I've been "peeing" for to long, they will get suspicious.

Everyone laughed and I was laughing with them. We said our goodbyes and then I was heading back went I heard a crack in the woods.

I went back when suddenly I saw another furry terrorizing my brother's pack, I got so angry and charge towards it.

Scott: NO Astrid!

It pushed me and hissed:

Monster: Two years are too long how about to kill you now?

Me: No you won't!

I pushed off me and then I pulled my necklace and it became lighting, I throw it to the monster and it became a dust, the lighting came back to me and I made it again a necklace. I turned around to see everyone staring at me.

Stiles: W…what w…was…t..that?

Me: A monster. I answered like it was the most obvious thing in their world because in mine it is.

Derek: And why it was chasing you?

Me: I don't know. I lied

Lydia: And that necklace of yours it turned into a lighting and then….

I was amazed none of them has seen anything about that.

Lydia: Guess did you see it?

Scott: No, we saw Astrid kill it with her sword.

I grab her by her hand and got to talk to her.

Lydia: Where are we going?

Me: Somewhere where you I will be able to give answers. We walked for a few minutes and then we stopped. I turn around and I saw her scared and confused. I felt surprised.

Me: I know that will sound stupid but in two days I want you to come with me to Camp there you will find answers about what you saw and what we are. I want beg you to keep it a secret till we go there, then you are part of my world so you are forced to keep it a secret, okay?

Lydia: I don't understand. She looked ready to cry. I swear she is Athena smart but Aphrodite at beauty and she has green eyes and strawberry blonde hair, how is it possible to be a demigod?

Me: You will soon. I sighed.

We walked back to find the pack had already put the tents ready. After we ate we went to sleep. Me and Lydia shared a tent, then it was Kira and Malia, and then Stiles and Scott and Derek alone for some random reason.

Lydia: As?

Me: Yes?

Lydia: It has to do with the Camp doesn't it?

Me: Yes.

Lydia: And Greek Mythology?

I shot up and looked at her shocked; she looked me with a blank expression.

Me: H…how did you know this? I was getting nervous.

Lydia: Mum used to tell me stories.

Me: How do you know it's all real?

Lydia: I don't. I just think if werewolves and other creatures exist why they can't.

I relaxed after that and said good night. But I knew that after tomorrow we will be two demigods in one pack. I wonder who her Godly Parent is.

I guess we will found out. And with that I fell into dreamless sleep.

**Well? Should i continue? If yes, please tell who you think should be Lydia's Godly parent? I need 5 or less reviews for the next chapter! See ya in one week!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! World of Fanfiction! Here's is the 2nd chapter of the story! Thank you for the follows and the favs and the reviews!**_

_**Shoutout for Chapter 1:**_

_**lauraosnes: Well me too so i thought "Why not to start one?" So here i am! Thank you for the review and i hope you like this chapter!**_

_**seahero: Thank you! I hope you like the next chapter!**_

_**demi-wolf3T: Hey! Thank you for the review! I hope you like the this chapter!**_

_**To the story! Enjoy and Review!  
Demi….WHAT?**_

_**Chapter 01: Waiting to go back Home.**_

**Scott POV**

After the camp fire me and Stiles went in our tents and lie there looking at the space suddenly I remember I had stole Astrid's diary and me and Stiles wanted to know what really is going on with her.

I mean at the age of 16 she was better swordsman than Kira!

And sometimes when she is angry outside you can hear thunders or the lights flicker!

I tried to find her diary and then when I did I start reading it as loud for Stiles to hear.

**Sunday 12/06/2013 (A/N: I made up the date)**

**Dear Diary and other crap the girls are writing…**

**This notebook Piper gave to me as a birthday present….Piper is one of the best warrior in Aphrodite's Cabin and one of the Heroes….like me….dad will be proud…I mean we saved his sorry ass like…million times….first Percy gave my dad his lightning bolt and then we defeat grandpa….Kronos like two time in the 3 years….and other things I'm too tired to write down. Anyways….17 three years till the Prophecy that the Oracle said….three years of life…..perfect!**

**She/He/It said that I will die in war against the Titans….again what the fuck? Why they want to hurt my family….the only thing they did was to stop hell on earth.**

**Today we went to New York with the gang and had fun the only problem was before we crossed Thalia's Tree a monster we were attacked and all the camp was alerted….hate those kind of fights….**

**Anyway earlier The Huntresses of Artemis with Thalia came to Camp for my birthday and Chiron let us play Capture The Flag…. Well I was with Ares Cabin and Poseidon's well we WON! I can't believe it we won the daughters and sons of Athena! **

**TAKE THAT ANNABETH! Oh! My Gods I'm so tired I could sleep forever….i wish….**

**Good Night. **

After I stopped I looked at Stiles who was thinking….

Me: What are you thinking?

Stiles: All those names are from the Greek Gods….but they could be some kind of cabins for kids with similar gifts….i guess.

Me: Okay let's see more.

I chose a random page again:

**Monday 11/09/2013 **

**Dear notebook.**

**Today was the first day back to school…and dyslexia and ADHD is kicking its way in me….GODS why should I have ADHD?**

**Luckily my dyslexia isn't as Percy's its lighter and it helps when you are living with werewolves…**

**Oh! My Gods! You should hear how Annabeth reacted when I told her I was moving in with a werewolf…she was bothering for weeks! Thalia on the other hand when I IM her she didn't say anything expect "Cool, sis!" I guess because she lives with the Huntresses and some wolves isn't a big deal. Percy one the other hand said if I got hurt he would make an earthquake and opens the earth so much that whatever falls will go straight to Tartarus….Gods why Uncle Poseidon didn't you tried to have less temper! **

**Anyways me and Piper were sword fighting when Clarisse came and said that she….got a quest we thought she was crazy because we didn't heard any Prophecy after mine, which no one know yet. **

**And then she challenged me to fight her because I didn't believed her….after all her quest isn't that important….she needs to find other Demigods…..piece of cake….**

**After I fought with her for thirty minutes non-stop everyone was staring at us when suddenly Chiron stopped us because we were wet in sweat and blood….well I guess being daughter of Zeus or Ares we don't back down easily…. Then we were forced to go to Will to get all cleaned up….Clarisse broke her armor and I broke my hand because she threw at me her armor…..BITCH! Not really I love her like my sister but she can be a mean bitch when things don't go they way she wanted…. I remember how pissed she was when Annabeth told her to stop bulling Percy because Percy saved the Olympus something she never did in her quests….HA! I haven't been into many quests but the few I have been were…..deadly!**

**Then Percy with Tyson came to see me…Tyson was visiting and Percy was to Cloud Nine to see his half brother! I miss my half sister.**

**Well that's enough with the flashback. Now I'm sitting in my bed looking my sword that daddy gave to me before I went to my first war and then all the memories from friends that died in those wars…..GODS I hate the wars. Especially the one that I almost died. **

**I need to go to bed now….tomorrow I will talk with Percy because I heard he almost blew up the school bus….hahaha typical Percy….it reminds me of Scott's friend...Stiles…..only without having the ability to make water and earth move with only thinking it!**

**That would be creepy. I on the other hand I can make Lighting and Thunder….GO ME! If you mess with me you will get barbequed.**

**Good Night. **

Stiles: Okay…..that was….crazy….What is she talking about?

Scott: I clearly don't know….i thought I knew her….how did she knew I was a werewolf before I even met her?

Stiles: Or the wars she had been to! What wars? Like World War 1 or 2? If she is that old then what is she?

Scott: I don't know. Now we go to sleep we will find out soon.

**Next Day:**

I woke up from Stiles shaking me saying that Astrid with Lydia weren't in their tent. I shot up and start looking for her….we went into the forest suddenly I caught a scent of Astrid and Lydia and someone new….we saw them talking to a boy.

Astrid: Hey, Death Boy….So what's up?

Boy: Well, who would that be? And I'm fine….did you electrocute anyone this school year? Because I heard Percy and Annabeth changed two school and Annabeth next year will come here.

Lydia: I'm Lydia….you are?

Boy: I'm Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades.

Astrid: And I'm Astrid Lights McCall, daughter of Zeus, God of the Gods and the Sky.

What?

Lydia: WOW! Well do you guys know what demigod I might be?

Astrid: Well, you as smart as a daughter of Athena but beautiful as a daughter of Aphrodite and you are a Banshee. I think you are half demigod and blessed by Athena or Aphrodite. Well we will find that when we go to Camp….speaking of the camp what are you doing here, Nico?

Nico: Well I Shadow Travelled here so I to tell you that Clarisse brought two new comers!

Astrid: She is going to freak when she learns I brought one too. Clarisse is one of the kids of Ares and she is…..having angry issues like Jackson did and she is determent like Derek and Scott together.

Lydia: She is a pain in the ass.

Nico: HA! I like her already. Well, see ya guys tomorrow…wow I'm stupid…I came here now when I could just wait to see you tomorrow….oh well….bye! Try not to get eaten by monsters before you cross the borders!

Astrid: Wish us Good Luck to mange get out of California and arrive to New York and then we will see.

Lydia: Monsters?

Astrid: Furriers, Minotaurs, Hellbounds and Medusas. And sometimes the Gods will start a Vedanta among them and try to hurt us….

Lydia: Oh! Good…..She said with sarcasm.

I was astonished!

I looked at Stiles and I saw he knew what was going on and I had a plan….we follow Astrid and Lydia to that camp! She is my sister and my friend and they are members of my pack so I have to know if they are safe and judging by the way Astrid wrote in her diary isn't the safest way to live!

**Lydia POV**

Okay….so I'm a demigod! From what I know Demigods are the illegal children of the 12 Gods of Olympus and they are half human half Gods and they heritage their Godly parent's powers and dyslexia and ADHD but the only problem is that I don't have dyslexia or ADHD!

How is even possible?

Me: As? I don't have dyslexia or ADHD.

Astrid: Maybe you do in a low number like me….have you see me struggle to read something in English?

Me: No.

Astrid: Maybe you are like me. Lydia….you know you are a Banshee which means you are a fairy of Death…that makes you half demigod.

Me: I didn't knew what Banshee meant but now you told me I get it. So how I will leave with you to New York without anyone asking questions?

Astrid: You will say you are going to see your dad…which isn't a lie only you are going to meet your real mother or father…..I don't know.

We walked through the forest talking when suddenly a roar was heard from behind us….we turned slowly afraid of what are we facing and here it is…a Cyclops!

Astrid: GO AND STAY BEHIND ME!

She charged towards him but he threw her to the tree and fell unconscious, I was alone with a monster. The only thing that I thought to do was screaming and put my hand into a stop sign and I did that.

I screamed so loud that I was sure that after that scream I wouldn't be able to talk for a week. When I opened my eyes the Cyclops was frozen in an Ice cube and his eye was behind his head like he was rolling his eye but I knew I that I killed him.

Suddenly Astrid groan and when she stood up she saw the ice cubed Cyclops and she turn to me and hug so tight that I thought my bones will crack.

Astrid: I think your Godly parent is Poseidon. And you are just blessed by Lady Athena and Lady Aphrodite and perhaps Uncle Hades since you are a fairy of Death.

Me: I don't know what I did because I screamed and closed my eyes and my hands were raised in a stop sign.

Astrid walk in front of the monster and put her sword out and stab it the ice broke and the monster turned to dust. It was gone.

Astrid: We should head back because Scott will be worried. Her voice was cold for some random reason.

Me: How are we going to get out of this forest? And why you talk so cold?

Astrid: Sorry but the fact you've been attacked two times means that we have less chance to get to Camp safe. And we are two kids of the Big Three it's dangerous!

Suddenly I remembered the guy Astrid met outside the school and I remembered I saw Nico.

Me: They guy you met at school it was your father and Nico, right?

Astrid: Yes.

Me: I'm your cousin! Oh! My God! I'm your cousin. I suddenly I start laughing like a mad woman. And Astrid was looking at me with her hands folded on her chest and her one brow raised up. She was obviously finding my reaction amusing but she was trying not to laugh with me.

Suddenly someone spoke: What is so funny? It was Stiles. He looked cute…what?

Then Astrid couldn't contain her seriousness and she broke into a crazy laughter that made me laugh harder.

We were laughing for no reason and Stiles was looking at us like we were crazy….we were kinda….

Astrid: Okay, enough! What are you doing here Stiles? She said trying to sober up but she was failing.

Stiles: Scott got worried and he sends a search party….only our pack. What are you doing here?

Suddenly we heard a voice saying: DUCK! WATCH OUT! HERE WE COME OW! In seconds we were on the ground and a horse was licking Astrid.

Astrid: What on Hades? She was trying to put the horse's face away from hers and stand up.

Suddenly a boy spoke: Hey As! We came to take you!

Me: But tomorrow was going to leave! I said frowning.

Boy: Well who that be?

Me: I'm Lydia Martin. You are?

Boy: Percy Jackson.

Oh! My God! My half brother!

Astrid: Seaweed brain take the Pegasus out of my face now!

Percy: Geez, woman! Are you on your period or something?

Suddenly a thunder was heard.

Me: Ha! You pissed her off. I said laughing.

Percy was looking at me with his eyes wide open. Suddenly I remembered Stiles.

Me: STILES?

Stiles: I'm fine what the heck is that?

Percy and Astrid and me: Pegasus. Percy looked at me shocked that I knew what it was. What can I do I'm smart!

Stiles: They don't exist! He said as a defense.

Percy: Great….now we have to make him swear not to tell anyone! Great job!

Astrid: It's not my fault you didn't IM us first, Seaweed brain!

I laughed at the nickname.

Me: What are you going to call me?

Astrid: Smart Sea cell! It's kinda cool!

Percy: Wait a second….Sea?

Me: Yes. Stiles went and tell Scott we are coming and don't mention what happened here or else I'm going to predicted your death!

Stiles: Okay! Creepy Banshee!

Me: Stilinski don't make me do things you don't want to!

And then he left, suddenly I felt a sword pressing my neck.

Percy: Who are you?

Astrid: Your half sister dumbass!

Percy: WHAT?

Me: I'm daughter of Poseidon and I'm a Banshee thanks to Peter Hale…..asshole!

Percy: What is a Banshee?

Me: A fairy of the death…Japanese mythology. I was bitten from Peter Hale, which is a werewolf, and then I didn't turned but I got this gift because I died but came back…kinda I was in coma.

Astrid: And she killed a Cyclops by only screaming! I'm I have seen you predict Alison's death but that was amazing!

Percy: How you kill it?

Me: I scream so loud and I raise my hands and then he was frozen and his eye was behind his brain…Bliah!

Percy: WOW! Chiron told me to tell Astrid to come back today instead of tomorrow because Clarisse brought not two newbies but twelve! And we need help with training and you are the second best swordsman in Camp.

Astrid: Can they ask from Roman's Camp? My brother will get suspicious if me and Lydia leave today or right now.

Lydia: I've got the perfect idea! We could go back to they pack and pretend everything is fine but we are going to secretly pack the same time…..then at night after the sun sets we come here and wait for Percy. Percy though he will hide somewhere so we can leave quickly.

Percy: WOW! That's a great plan…how did you thought of that?

Astrid: She Athena smart, Percy.

Percy: Oh! Right. So see you guys at night, then. And he left.

Astrid: Oh! Man! I forgot to bring my diary!

Lydia: No worries.

Astrid: No worries? I have written everything in there about who I really I'm!

Lydia: Don't worry, I saw it in Scott's bag.

Astrid: WHAT?! Do you think he read it? She was anxious because of what was inside the diary and I totally get it.

Lydia: I don't think so, I mean it isn't in his character to open and read personal stuff of others. I said trying to convince myself that what I said might be true.

Now that I'm part of Astrid's world I will do everything to stay in secret because I'm part of it! First time I feel part of something good and big! Yes I had my place in the pack but I wasn't able to fight now I thing with a little..okay a lot of training I will be able to kick ass! I always liked Astrid because she is the kind of girl who is outgoing and very kind and helps people or give advices without waiting to get a "thanks" and the best of it she a strong person. After I learnt what I am Astrid told me her real story about the abusive houses she been to, the wars, and how she tries to stay sane with everything she also told me about the Prophecy about her and I was sad and because I had a little experience with death I try my best to help her and maybe prevent the Prophecy from coming true. Those things I learnt about her I wasn't able to imagine when I was looking at her last week, I thought she had a few difficult situations because of the Foster Care but not similar to what actually she is been through!

She knows how to hide her emotions really well she had me fooled.

**Scott POV**

Stiles came running to me and told what happened….a Pegasus? Seriously?

Then I went to my tent and grab Astrid's diary and went inside the forest so I can read in peace….that wasn't for long because Derek showed up.

Derek: What are you doing?

Me: Reading Astrid's diary. Want to hear?

Derek: Yes! I wonder what is she doing all the summer in that camp.

Me: Sit you are about to learn.

**Monday 12/05/2013**

**I was sword fighting with Clarisse when suddenly we were under attack! And guess who is responsible for that….Luke!**

**After we fight to save ourselves Tyson, Percy's half brother, tried to stop the bull from attacking me and Percy but the bull barbequed him! And he survived! I guess Cyclops is fireproof…**

**Then Percy tried to attack him and the last minute he throw his sword into the bull's heart and he became a bile of dust. I went to Will so he can heal me but he told me that the cut I had was too deep and it had a cut a little my bone and that I will need more ambrosia and nectar…I was so shocked with the news because the bull attacked my heart but I stopped it with my shield how my hand got so messed up?**

**Annabeth thought she got it worse she was unconscious for three days! Yeah! She was thrown like a ball to the other side of the camp! I was surprised she is alive! I guess the Gods help a little. I also get this feeling that Annabeth don't like Tyson because his kind killed my half sister, Thalia, it was her best friend and now she is dead…not exactly she is a the tree that protects all of us from monsters that wants to kill us. At least it did now it's poisoned! I heard Chiron saying to Mr.D that a new Prophecy has came from the Oracle and that it's the second one that had given after my arrival… yeah I have a prophecy on my shoulders…..or should I say…a few years of life….that what the Oracle said. **

"**Kid of the Big Three only till 19 shall live. " **

**I'm a kid of the Big Three! And Percy is the savior! So that means that I might destroy Olympus and Percy might save it. I don't want to be bad as Luke! I mean I get everyone in here is having daddy or mommy issues but you don't have to help the Titans to rule!**

**No way I'm going to destroy Olympus and help Luke raise grandpa or grandma! I will help Percy to find the Fleece that will cure Thalia's tree.**

**My dear sister! Daddy help us!**

Derek: What is going on? I thought she was an orphan.

Me: I don't know. Hear that one too.

**Sunday 15/05/2013**

**THALIA IS ALIVE! I DON'T MEAN ONLY THE TREE! BUT MY SISTER IN FLESH AND BONES! THANK GODS! **

**I was so happy that I hugged the dear life out of her! Annabeth and I never left her side till she woke up and explained to her what was going on. After she learnt everything and met everyone she started practicing….she the second best swordsman! The first is me! **

**We fight and then we talked when it was time for Capture the Flag Thalia joined and we won Ares' Cabin! I was so happy that…..i run all the was to Long Island Hill and made thunder! **

Derek stopped him by saying: Long Island? Like in New York?

Me: Well yeah the camp we were told it was in New York.

Suddenly Kira came and said that the girls were back with fire wood, I made Derek promise not to tell anything and we went to meet them.

After we ate breakfast we went swimming and the we played volleyball for some crazy reason Astrid and Lydia were saying something so low that I wasn't able to hear the only things I heard were:

Astrid: Luke…kissed Annabeth…but it was a lie…..for….sure you half brother will kill me by not telling him that…..but….it was before it was claimed….so I guess I'm good.

Lydia has a half brother? Probably by her father side since they are divorce. But the names were written also in her diary…..does Lydia know?

Suddenly Astrid pushed Lydia in the water and Lydia was underwater for 20 seconds when suddenly a big was came out of the lake and splashed Astrid, she was so pissed that the sky suddenly starts having lighting. Me and Stiles with Derek exchange looks of worry and knowledge that what is going on in front of us.

When Lydia came out of the water she wasn't wet…at all!

Lydia: Take that Thunder girl. She smirked. What's with the nicknames? Death boy, Thunder girl?

Astrid: Nice try Wave girl! Okay I need to know what is going on!

Me: Okay, what is going on?

Both the girls looked at us with a face that showed that they didn't know we were present to the whole fiasco!

Astrid: What do you mean? She pretend to be innocent by Lydia's heartbeat betrayed her! They are hiding something!

Suddenly Lydia's phone rang and the girls left claiming it was her father.

I don't believe them! They lied to us….Astrid lied to her brother! They lied to their pack! Now I knew my eyes had changed and I ran to find them.

I found the after 2 minutes of running and I kept my distance because I know they are hiding something and I want to know what so this is the only way.

Astrid: How are we going to take my diary out of Scott's bag? I mean it has everything in it! It had the truth, Cousin!

Cousin? How does she know I have my diary? Stiles you are dead!

Suddenly I guy with black hair and sea green eyes appeared behind a tree.

Boy: Hey, sis and cousin!

Sister and Cousin?

Lydia: What is it Percy?

Percy huh?

Percy: Well it's almost setting where are you stuff?

Why he needs their stuff?

Astrid: Percy we have to get my diary back because Scott has it!

Percy: WOW big bad werewolf brother will find out about you and Will! Now I want to see that!

Lydia screamed and then said: YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!

Astrid: Yeah what should I say "Oh! Hey Lydia I have a boyfriend that is a born to become a doctor by the way I like your hair".

He is older than her?

Lydia: Wait this Will guy is older?

Percy: Now he is a son of Apollo.

Lydia: That explains it! Go Thunder girl!

Percy laughed and then said: Thunder girl?

Lydia: What? Lighting girl is Thalia, that what Astrid and Nico guy said.

Percy: Nico? He was here?

Astrid: Yes, wanted to see how I was…big protective cousin.

Okay I'm lost now!

Percy: Well I was hearing and smelling that all the pack is in the lake you can take that chance to pack, we have to be at Camp by dawn so Chiron can sign Lydia as a new demigod.

Lydia: I haven't been claimed yet how am I going to introduce myself?

Percy: That leave it to me, little sis.

Lydia: Hey, I'm only a few months younger!

Percy: Whatever go NOW! I'll be waiting!

Is she leaving today for Camp without informing me and mum or the pack? And she is taking Lydia with her?

I feel so betrayed for some reason.

_**HA! Lydia is still a Poseidon's child but is also a mystery why she is a fairy of Death? Well this is what Banshee is...it's taken from Japanesse Mythology! I hope you liked it! Review and let me know what do you think will happen!**_

_**See ya!**_

_**-Vicky**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello! How are you guys? This is the 3rd chapter of the story! Next story i'll upload is thr Get Distracted. **_

_**Shoutouts for Chapter 2**_

_**monkeygir41l: Thank you! I'll try to keep up the good work! And i hope you like this chapter!**_

_**Guest: Thank you! And yes it's a little rushed because...i'm nervous in a good way though. I'll try my best with the updates and thank you again. I hope you like this chapter!**_

_**John Roman : Hey! Thank you! And i will make more chapters! I hope you like this chapter!**_

_**Thank you guys for the 8 favourites and the 12 follows i hope you enjoy this chapter and leave a review at the end!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**Chapter 03: Detective Mode.**_

**Kira POV**

I was at the lake and I was wondering where Astrid and Lydia had disappeared to. When suddenly Malia screamed and start shaking me when I looked down I saw that I had gotten my period…hm it's too early! **(Sorry if you are boys for the girls' period references) **I stand up and run to the camp to get change at all the jazz us girls do for that kinda of incidence. Too bad and I wanted to swim! Anyway when I arrived at camp I heard Lydia's voice saying:

Lydia: Come on! Percy is waiting!

Then I saw Astrid with two suitcases coming out of their tent and Lydia with another two standing in front Scott's tent.

Astrid: I can't find my diary! You think Scott has it?

I couldn't understand what was going but I decide to make my presence visible so I cleared my throat and the girls jumped ten feet up. Why they are so tense?

Me: Girls, what are you trying to do?

They looked like cats just got basted trying to eat a bird in a cage. What are they hiding?

Astrid: Well…..Lydia and I just got a phone call from her dad in New York and they have an family emergency and my camp called me and told they booked me a ticket for a flight for tonight. So we thought to pack and leave together. And because I didn't want to broke the fan I left letters to each of you.

She was still tense but she wasn't lying she didn't had any reason to do that…I think.

Lydia: We didn't want guys to be sad so…yeah we thought to sneak. Please don't tell Scott or Stiles that you saw us!

Then I remembered the name Lydia said "Percy" who is Percy?

Me: Who is Percy?

Astrid: My friend he is the one that delivered the urgent message from Camp.

That doesn't make sense why Lydia would care for him.

Kira: And why Lydia you care for that guy?

Lydia: We shared the same flight. I guess it's okay.

We said our goodbyes and they left.

**Astrid POV**

Okay that was really close!

We walked into the forest our bags to the place we had arrange to go meet and we saw a bored looking Percy.

Percy: FINALLY…WOW what is all this?

Lydia: Our stuff, okay now I'm really wondering if you have seaweed for brain.

Percy: Okay then you could guys hold them it's not that far we are going to be there at least in four or five hours.

Lydia: WHAT! I CAN'T HOLD THEM THAT LONG!

I smirked at my now cousin. I knew that I would probably go with Percy's Pegasus so I didn't took a lot of things.

**Scott POV**

Me, Stiles and Derek had follow Kira to the Camp and saw that they were saying goodbye so this is it huh?

They are leaving without a goodbye?

Derek: We are SO going to the Long Island in New York! I mean come on! They are in our pack they can't lie to us, they shouldn't this is how all the packs start to stop being strong!

He was right. We go and take them back!

We went back to the lake and we told them everything Stiles explain the things that were in the diary like we were search in Wikipedia or something but after that everyone agreed to go to New York well it's a deal!

**Lydia POV (Time Skip the trip)**

Okay this is insane! I flew with a Pegasus and I loved it! I didn't get tired or anything and the most awesome part I could hear his thoughts. He called me Princess! OMG!

After four hours we were at camp. Everyone came and circled us suddenly a girl in armor came forth and looked at me in question look and then looked at Percy in angry face…oh uh is he girlfriend Annabeth I think.

She had blonde hair and blue eyes, yep definitely her!

Annabeth: Percy who is this? She said angry good she loves my half brother so I don't need to keep an eye on her.

Me: Lydia Martin nice to meet you. I gave my hand so she can shook it but she ignore it.

Astrid: Chill Annabeth she is not a threat or anything actually if they date would be SUPER disgusting! Because…

Me: Let me tell her. I'm daughter of Poseidon. I smile at her relived face. Suddenly I felt like a wave of….death?

I saw a boy walked inside the ground and when he looked at me he start shaking his head and murmuring something.

Guy: Percy tell me this is some kind of joke! She can be a daughter of Poseidon! She a freaking fairy of Death!

Astrid: Well she is. Nico she killed a Cyclops by screaming and froze him in an ice cube. She could cut the screaming part I'm not so proud of it, it sounds stupid.

Nico: Really? He looked at me from hair to toe and then smile and continued: Then welcome to the family! I'm Nico Di Angelo Son of Hades.

Me: I know Astrid gave me the 411 in everything before I come. So I guess I would go to the Big House and talk with the famous Chiron. I said as I slowly passed through the crowd with a victoriously smile on my face because I have a new family that isn't away all the time or ready to face doom because of some monster…yet at least…

Me and Percy with Astrid left our stuff to now mine and Percy's cabin and head to the Big House. When we got there I was amazed by the look of it. I was feeling like a little kid going to Disney Land and trust I have been to Disney Land. Anyway when we walked in we saw, what I guess was, Mr.D.

Mr.D: Well who is this young lady? She looked at me and then I saw the wine in his hand. Well Kira's mum would die to have that wine in her collection **( A/N: I made that up for Kira's mum)**

Me: I'm Lydia Martin I'm daughter of Poseidon of what Astrid Lights said and I'm a Banshee.

Mr. D looked at me in shock and then let his wine down and stand up to shake my hand. WOW! Astrid told me he was rude and didn't care for the demigods.

Mr. D: I'll go find Chiron wait here.

Astrid: Well that was awfully weird for him…. She said when he left the room and we sat on the couch they had there.

Me: Maybe he is afraid of me….

Percy: Yeah that's going to happen. Sorry but his a God why he would be afraid of you?

Me: I could predict his death! I smiled evilly.

Percy: What part of the "He is a God" you don't get? He is immortal! He exclaimed with his hand flying through the air doing gestures I never seen another human being doing it was weird he had three fingers united and the other it was like he was ready to slap me and his face was inches away from mine. WOW he is tense.

Astrid: Calm down Perce.

Percy: How can I calm down when I just realized I kidnapped you! Both of you! Now Percy had stand up and pacing back and forth and at the same time he run his hands through his hair.

Me: Okay you are slow to this. She said sighing.

Percy: Aren't you? He asked me with a confused look on his face.

Astrid: You didn't kidnap us, we came with you besides we did left letters for them with clues about what me and Lydia are. And Kira knows we are in New York so that would help them more.

Percy: THEY ARE A PACK OF WEREWOLVES! THEY CAN PASS THE BORDERS WITHOUT BEING INVITE IT BECAUSE LADY ARTEMIS LOVED WOLVES AND THEY ARE THOUGHT TO BE NOT SO DANGEROUS!

By now Percy had made his hair a mess and he was sweating…wait is he having a panic attack? Why would he?

Me: Percy! PERCY! LOOK AT ME! TAKE DEEP BREATHS! ASTIRD CALL ANNABETH RIGHT NOW! She run and Percy fell to the ground clenching his fist to his shirt. He was shaking I knew he couldn't breathe maybe water would help I found a glass of water were Mr.D had put his wine and throw it to Percy but nothing he kept pacing back and forth even though he was sitting on the floor. Suddenly I saw the door slamming opening and Annabeth and Astrid running inside.

Annabeth: Where is he? Oh! Gods! Why is he wet in wine?

Me: Guilty!

Annabeth: What do we do? She started panicking. Now I know they are the perfect couple.

Me: Kiss him! I shouted when she kissed him I could hear his breathing calming down. I sigh to the cute sight and I got myself thinking the time I did this to Stiles and I wished I had the chance to do it again….wait what? I don't had a crush on Stiles! Yeah sure he is cute, smart, fun to be around and loyal but I defiantly don't see him that way.

Annabeth snapped me out of my thoughts by asking: How did you know that would work?

Me: I did this to Stiles when he had his panic attack a year ago. I said replaying the scene in my head. That kiss.

Astrid: YOU DID? Why you didn't say anything?

Percy: Thank you. I got panicked because Astrid and Lydia have a whole pack of werewolves to protect them or come looking for them. We have to be ready for attack or defense. He said through his thoughts.

Lydia: No attack! Yes defense! You are not going to hurt my other family.

Annabeth: How many families do you have? She said as she stand up and helped Percy up.

Lydia: Three. One is never around is my mum. Two is the pack and three you guys. I said without thinking then I notice that Annabeth's eyes widen did I said to soon that I feel a part of this whole camp?

Annabeth: How are you know at your other families? I mean I guess you're mum has no idea you are hanging with the wolves or with demigods.

Lydia: Well in front of my mum which is once a year, in Easter or Christmas we act like humans. In the pack I'm the Fairy of Death, Banshee, we also have a fox, Kitsune, we had a hunter but she died by an Oni she was my best friend and they tried to save me because a Nogitsune that had taken Stiles, the human in our pack, form. A Nogitsune is an evil spirit that brings Chaos. Then is a Werecayote she is half wolf because her father is Peter Hale, the first Alpha and the one that bite the now Alpha and killed me giving me the gift of predicting or feeling when someone is going to die or is dead and where and she is half Cayote, and Astrid is known as the second human of the group at least for now. Because Scott has Astrid's diary…wait…why did you let clues in the letters if they have your diary I think it tells everything except me being a half demigod.

Astrid: Well, I gave them clues about where they can meet us.

Percy: YOU TOLD THEM WHERE CAMP IS?! He started panicking.

Astrid: No you idiot, I gave them the fake address to Lydia's "dad" house.

Everyone sighed and then we heard voices coming and we knew it was Mr.D and Chiron.

**Chiron POV**

I was teaching my class when I heard Dionysus saying under his breath something I didn't understand.

I said to the kids that class was dismissed and just then Dionysus came in front of me.

Dionysus: She is here! He was panicking but no idea why.

Me: Who is here?

Dionysus: The girl that is half Banshee half demigod. Remember Rachel's dream right?

I nodded Rachel had seen a dream that Astrid would bring a demigod with her that would be powerful enough but with that a war will broke between her past and future, we were going to need a lot of help so we had the help from the Roman Camp and that's why I needed Astrid so she can train the new demigods. The Gods had prepared themselves if it was needed to come down and help.

We walked to the Big House and we heard talks but me and Dionysus were to busy to understand what they were saying.

Dionysus: So we break the news like that?

Me: They are strong kids they can handle it.

As we walked inside the room Percy and Annabeth were sitting in the one couch at the end of the room and at the other was Astrid and a girl with Strawberry Blonde hair and green eyes, she looked beautiful but you could see she was also smart from the sparks her eyes held. I wonder if she was blessed by Athena and Aphrodite and then Hades.

Me: Hello, Lydia, I'm Chiron as you heard and I would like to hear your story on how you discovered your gifts. I said as I sat on my desk and facing the two couches.

Lydia: Hello, sir. My name as you know is Lydia Martin. And my gifts at first were only to be super smart and then Peter Hale a werewolf bit me but the bite didn't kill me it put me into a coma. Then that guy died but I kept having those weird dreams about him at young age sometimes they were visions so realistic that I thought they were true. Sometimes I was ending up with blood on my hands because I was cutting myself in the vision and that got me more confused, then I was sleep walking or I was walking in the vision and when it stopped I was where my vision stopped. Most times was in the forest or the Hale House that now it's burnt after a fire Katie Argent, a werewolf hunter, put and killed almost all the Hale family except Derek, Peter and Cora and Laura but now Laura was killed by Peter. Anyway after those visions I end up knocking out Derek that he was the Alpha then after he killed him and with his unwilling help I brought somehow Peter back alive. After that I kept finding dead bodies in front of me or hearing voices….

Percy: The Fates. He cut her off earning a death glare from Lydia and everyone else in the room.

Lydia: And after a lot of "practice" I start feeling when or where a death was occupied. But I don't have control over it.

Me: Very well, so how did you met the werewolves? I was curious to see her side of the story because I heard it from Astrid.

Lydia: My best friend Alison Argent was the family that killed the Hale pack but Alison had no idea since she had just came back from San Francisco she start dating Scott McCall which that period of time had just gotten bitten by Peter Hale accidently in the woods the day before the first day of Junior year **(A/N: At Junior Year weren't they on Season 1?) **So after my ex boyfriend find out about Scott being a werewolf he wanted to become one he got the scratch, that all it takes to turn you but you might won't survive the transition, and he became a lizard shape shifter call Kanima and start killing all the Swim Team of 2006 because he was controlled by a crazy kid named Matt because he was drowned by the Team Coach that happened to be later pack member's abusive dad. Now Jackson was turned by me calling his Christian name back to werewolf and left to France and we broke up and the Matt guy and the Swim team had already being murdered by him. Anyway after Matt was murdered by Alison's grandpa, Gerard that was his name, got control over the kanima and tried to kill Scott, Stiles, Derek, Peter, Alison, Alison's dad Chris and me. In the mean time Alison had find out that she was a Hunter and she went all psycho after her mum was turned to werewolf by Derek and then she killed herself because it was against their "code" I don't know the code though. And after that I was dragged to the supernatural.

Dionysus was looking at Lydia shocked and his mouth open wide, when Annabeth and Percy were proud of her but Astrid was looking kind sad I wonder why.

Dionysus: So how you end up here? He said as he put his hand to his chin and rub it.

Astrid shot her head up and cleared her throat and said:

Astrid: That's my story to tell. Well after Chiron said that I would be needed in Camp earlier than normal the Pack decide to go camping there I went to IM the guys here and when I went back I saw a monster looking at Lydia but when I charged towards it, it looked shocked to see me there. That's how I knew she was a demigod. Then after I took her to the woods and explained to her what Is going on. The next day Nico Di Angelo showed up and then filled her in about Camp and being a demigod what it means. Then we got attacked by Cyclops but the Cyclops knocked me out and then Lydia told me that she screamed and raised her hands and the Cyclops' eye went behind his head and then he froze him in ice cued. She finished looking at the floor like she was reliving the day.

Lydia: She also told me her life story. She added with a smile. Lydia looked happy that Astrid let her in her life. I guess at school she was popular but so lonely inside and that makes her feel wanted.

Annabeth: You don't have dyslexia or ADHD? She pulled me out of my thoughts as she was looking at Lydia like she was an unsolved puzzle she wanted to solve.

Lydia: No actually but I know Latin and Ancient Greek really well because since I was born my mum taught me. She smiled at Annabeth and Annabeth smiled back at her by she didn't catch her eyes. Why is she like that?

Percy was looking at his feet lost in his thoughts when Dionysus cleared his throat and said:

Dionysus: Marvelous story, Maria, but we have a prophecy for you.

Percy: Mr. D it's Lydia not Maria. He cut him off, sounding tired and earning a warning look from Dionysus as Percy looked back at the floor.

Dionysus: Well Rachel had a dream that Astrid's and Lydia's Pack will come and tried to take the girls back forcefully since Astrid doesn't hide her diary somewhere more safe! And she also said that:

"A kid of The Big Three a death of a loved one shall predict"

Everyone looked at the girls and Dionysus so that Annabeth was ready to attack the girls for giving away their secret but he continued.

Dionysus: And because of the dream the Roman Camp and our Camp are on alert and the Gods always ready to help their kids. But that doesn't mean we are going to a War. Maybe the prophecy says something about a loved one from the Pack so it probably will happen on the winter or in the war if it happens. So it's not the girls' fault Annabeth. He finished in a dead serious tone and looking more likely glaring at Annabeth who was not snacked in her sit in the couch visible embarrassed and angry.

Lydia: So I'm going to practice like a real demigod without being claimed? She said after 10 minutes of silence.

Me: You are already claimed Lydia just because we haven't seen the symbol doesn't mean anything. You froze a Cyclops with water that explains everything I think. Now Annabeth please give a tour to Lydia and apologize to her for silently blaming her.

Annabeth nodded and stand up leading them all out of the office leaving me, Percy and a very puzzled Dionysus.

Percy: So my new found sister might be the cause of a war between her families?

We nodded and Percy sighed and left the office. I turned to Dionysus who now was looking through some books and asked him.

Me: What are we going to do? I sighed going through my hair with my hand.

Dionysus: Only time will tell. So far we train and patrol. He said in a dead voice.

What we will do? I hope we don't have lot losses because we already very few demigods left.

**So? What do you think will happen? Who will die and from where? Will a war broke between Scott's Pack and the demigods? Leave a review to tell me what do you think! Go check out my other stories too if you want!**

**See ya!**


End file.
